The instant invention relates generally to grooming animals, and more particularly, to a pet vacuum comb.
Numerous vacuum devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to clean a pet's fur or the like. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4 485,583 of Planty, 3,668,736 of Loscalzo, and 4,630,329 of Shores, all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.